


Boredom Bites

by 01shane01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, PWP, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01shane01/pseuds/01shane01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is bored and Carmilla doesn't want to listen to her complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr as 01shane01  
> I will also be moving (and in some cases re-writing) my stuff from ff.net over to here.

You look over to the other side of the room and see her led reading her book as usual. Today she has her glasses on and you smile at the image. You gave up asking what she was reading a while ago; since it was usually some foreign novel in a language you had no chance of understanding. For a period of time, she would entertain you and try to explain what the book was about, but she even gave up on that too when she realised that you didn’t share the same passion that she did. 

“Carm?” you call out to her, trying to get her attention. She raises her eyebrow a little but doesn’t look up; you know she is listening anyway. “I'm bored and the gnomes are loose again so I can’t go outside.” 

“Go play with the Ginger Twins then.” She says in a low, lazy tone which is so typically Carmilla that you think that she might just hold a trademark for it. 

“I don’t want to.” You pout and see the twitch of a smile pull at the corner of her lips.

“Well you can’t be that bored, can you, Cupcake.” She says to her book and you huff before throwing yourself back into your pillows and listen to the gnomes outside. “Try being stuck in a coffin for decades, now that is boring.” You hear her mutter.

You thought that it would be a good idea to get ahead on all of your work before the weekend so that you and Carmilla could spend some time together but apparently she had other ideas. You try to be angry with her but you can’t bring yourself to do it. It’s not like you told her that was your plan.

You are so lost in your thoughts that you squeal when you feel yourself being grabbed by your legs and dragged down your bed. Before you can get your bearings, she is hovering above you, lowering her lips down to yours and capturing them in a quick kiss. 

“You scared me.” You tell her as she smirks, her hands on your stomach under your shirt and you wonder when she managed to sneak them there. You wrap your legs over her hips as her lips move to your neck and you move your head to the side so that she has better access. She nips and sucks at your pulse point and you are certain that there are going to be marks there for days to come. You feel her teeth on your neck and suck in a breath when you feel her fangs descend. She soothes the skin with her tongue and moves on to your collarbone. She isn’t being particularly gentle, but she isn’t being rough either. You're not sure which one you would prefer at this moment in time and it is driving you insane. You know what your body wants, but you just want to be close to her and savour this because it isn’t often that Carmilla expresses her feelings, and this is one of the only ways that she does. 

Your shirt is pulled over your head and her mouth is back on you, kissing and marking the skin over your chest. She sucks particularly hard on the swell of your breasts and you swear you hear her growl as she deftly removes your bra, as if she is offended by the thing. Your hand is in her hair, encouraging her further and you are finding it harder and harder to stay quiet and not react to every single touch.

When she finally takes one of your nipples into her mouth and sucks on it, allowing her teeth to graze over it briefly, you can’t help but arch up into her and a strangled moan of her name falls from your lips. She pulls back to look into your eyes and you move some of her hair back behind her ear before tracing her lips with your thumb. She kisses it with a smile before kissing a blazing trail down your stomach. 

“Carmilla,” You groan when she runs her fingers agonisingly slowly around the waistband of your pants. She chuckles and you throw your head back in frustration. 

“Use your words, Sweetheart.” She undoes your pants and tugs them down your legs. You are having a hard time forming a coherent sentence when she runs a series of licks, nips and kisses up your leg. You hear her force her body to inhale as she gets to the apex of your thighs and you should be embarrassed about how completely wet you are, but you just aren’t. She did this to you. Carmilla the badass vampire. And she moans when your scent hits her senses. Of course you aren’t going to be embarrassed that you have such an effect on her. A year ago, you would have been, but not anymore. 

“Touch me, Carm.” You manage and you could cum right there from the look that she gives you as she pulls your panties down. Your skin is on fire and you just want some kind of release. Just the slightest pressure to where you need it the most. 

She travels back up your body in the same way she moved down it, teasing your skin and you think for a moment that you are going to die, and what a perfect way to go. But then you feel her lips on yours, biting your bottom lip and you can’t breathe because all you can feel and smell is Carmilla. She is all around you and yet she isn’t even touching you. She is careful to hover above you and not have a single part of her skin on you. But you can feel where she has been and you know that you can’t take much more of this teasing but you know better than to try and rush her by now. 

“Not yet.” She husks into your ear, nipping it for good measure as she gets up off of you and removes her clothes with vampiric speed. Before you can say anything, she it back between your legs and you spread them as wide as you can to show her just how desperate you are for her. She has the most wicked grin you have ever seen spread across her face as she hooks your legs over her shoulder. She trails her hands down the exposed skin tantalisingly slow and you whimper because you really think that you're going to spontaneously combust soon. She nears your core and you watch her with one hand in her hair, stroking it slowly out of her face.

Finally, she runs a finger through your slick folds, stopping just before she reaches your clit. You throw your head back once more and cover your face with your hand, only to shoot your head back up when you hear her suckling on her finger.

“Please, Carm.” You bite your lip when she licks hers. 

“Begging now are we, Cupcake?” She takes a slow lick all the way through your core and you think you are going to cry because you are so turned on and you need to be fucked.

“I’ll beg all you want me to, just fuck me, please!” You sob as your hips buck when she sucks on your clit, flicking it with her tongue as if she were writing her name in that loopy three hundred year old handwriting she has. She hums into you and you feel it travel throughout your body. You are dangerously close just from what she has done so far. This wouldn’t be the first time she has made you so extremely sensitive. Her fingers slam inside you, and before you even really have a chance to register it, your body flies over the edge. “Oh my fucking, fuck, Carmilla!” You cry out, your hips jolting into her in jerky, uneven movements. 

“Do you know how hot it gets me hearing you swear like that? Let alone cumming within seconds of me touching you.” You register her talking and hear the smugness of her tone. If it were any other time, you would find a way to wipe her smirk from her face but her fingers are working you harder and harder and you think she is really actively trying to kill you now because you cum again. 

Her hand reaches up to play with your nipples as her mouth attaches itself back to your clit. Her fingers curl inside you and you are a whimpering mess. You are in such a state of euphoria that you can’t even remember what words are or even what your own name is. Your hips have a life of their own as she strokes the bundle of nerves inside you, mimicking what her tongue is doing. 

“Laura,” she calls out to you, “look at me.” 

You are breathing so hard now that you think you're going to pass out. It takes a lot more concentration than it should for you to open your eyes and look at her. As soon as you do, you see her eyes are so dark that they are pretty much black, and you are cumming for the third time in a row.

You wake up what you assume is a while later. Your head is on her chest and her arms are around you as she reads her book. Her glasses are back on her nose but her clothes aren’t back on her body, and you smile when she looks at you.

“Hey.” You mutter, noticing the hoarseness of your voice. This makes her smile turn into a smirk. “Shut up.” You pout.

“I didn’t say a word, Sweetheart.” Carmilla drones in her trademark way and it makes you want to smile and roll your eyes at the same time. A few minutes pass where you settle back into her while she finishes reading. “Can I get you anything? Water or a snack?”

“Maybe some water?” she puts her book down on the shelf behind my bed and grabs a bottle of water. You take it and smile at her. “You know me far too well by now.” She shrugs and watches me drink. “Do you miss it?” 

“You're going to have to be a bit more specific there, Cutie.” You move to straddle her hips and place the bottle back on the shelf.

“That refreshing feeling when you quench your thirst. That super satisfying feeling after you have eaten too much and you feel really ill, but then it passes and you can move again without risking throwing up. The little things that I guess we take for granted.” Her hands find your hips and draw small circles with her thumbs. 

“I used to.” Her eyes connect with yours. “Until I met you I always felt like no hunger could be stated, no thirst could be quenched, and you came along and made it better.” You smile at her but it isn’t a wide smile. You blink repeatedly as you try to get rid of the tears that are welling up in your eyes. As you look into her eyes your chest hurts because was she really that miserable for all of her years? You aren’t anything special so why do you have such an effect on her? “When I look at you, Laura, I feel as if I need to breathe again, as if you bring me back to life. You ease my thirst and you stall my hunger. You make me human again.” 

A single tear escapes your eyes and you don’t know what to say to her. With all of the words that spill out of your mouth on a daily basis, you have no idea how to tell her in such a beautiful way that she just told you. So you kiss her. 

You lean down towards her slowly and just before your lips are about to touch, you whisper those three words to her and hope that the kiss is enough to convince her. She kisses you back just as eagerly as you kiss her. There is no argument when your tongue enters her mouth and explores the warm cavern of her mouth. Her tongue mingles with yours and when she moans you know you have her in any way that you want her. You have power over the vampire beneath you and the thought is terrifying. 

In that moment, Carmilla completely lets down her guard and hands herself over to you. 

You know that beyond the bravado that she shows to the world that she is yours and she loves you back. She cares about you so much that you make her happy, and you like to think that you help her to forget all of the terrible things that have happened to her since her second birth. 

Her lips travel to your neck and she sucks the skin there. Your hands wander over her body and play it perfectly. Soon, your hand cups her centre and you moan when you feel just how wet she is. 

“I don’t think that I can take you teasing me tonight, Cupcake.” She groans and you know right then that you want to hear that sound more and more.

But not right now.

You answer her by pushing two fingers into her and give her a few seconds to adjust before you move them in and out. Her arms wrap around you and you feel her nails digging into your back as you pick up the pace. Her back arches and you attach your mouth to her nipple. She makes a noise that is a cross between a moan and growl. You rub her clit with your thumb and her body shudders.

“I'm so fucking close, don’t stop.” She pants. You curl your fingers upwards and reconnect your lips as she comes undone. She tears away from your mouth, gasping for air as you guide her through her release. 

When she calms, you pull away and suck your fingers clean before grabbing the band from around your wrist and tie your hair up. She raises her eyebrow at you because she knows what that means and you just smile at her. She taps your thigh so that you will turn around and after a second of confusion, you realise what she wants. 

“Can I bite you?” She asks, she always asks. 

“Of course you can.” You tell her and kiss her once more before you turn around and lower yourself over her face. You lean down and blow on her clit. She hisses and you chuckle because obviously she's still sensitive and you don’t really care because you plan on making her feel every ounce of what she made you feel earlier in the day. 

You feel her kiss your inner thigh and her tongue drags up it, right to your slit. She doesn’t waste time getting to work on you and you take her hints. You rub her clit in firm, fast circles and focus on your breathing as her fingers easily enter you.

You moan as you replace your fingers with your mouth, and slide into her, matching the rhythm that she starts on you. You know it isn’t going to take her long and when you feel her mouth back on your thigh, you know that she is going to help you along as much as she can. She finds your pulse and you feel her fangs scrape across your skin. She hasn’t ever bitten you anywhere other than your neck before and you are kind of excited about this. You redouble your efforts on her.

“Are… shit… are you s-sure?” she stumbles out, you feel her orgasm nearing.

“Do it.” you groan and it isn’t long before she sinks her teeth into you. 

It hurts to begin with but then you feel the pleasure wash over you and you have to struggle to keep up the same pace. Her walls flutter around your fingers and she bites a little harder as she cums. You follow her shortly after, and she makes sure that her teeth are out of your leg before it can tense up too much. You lick her as clean as you can and she does the same to you. 

She lets out a contented sigh and you curl up into her side. Her hand absently strokes through your hair and your hand traces patterns onto her flat stomach. It doesn’t take long before you swear you hear her purring. It’s not too long after that that you know she is asleep and you follow her. 

Best gnome day ever.


End file.
